Don't Cost Nothing
Don't Cost Nothing — это песня, которая прозвучала в эпизоде «Mr. Greg». Её исполнили Грэг, Стивен и Жемчуг. Текст Bright sunny day don't cost nothing Light summer breeze don't cost nothing What do I do with all this money? When the only thing I want is you |Оригинал строфа 2 = Palling around don't cost nothing Singing a song don't cost nothing How do I spend all this money? I'd rather just spend time with you |Оригинал строфа 3 = You could buy a house and a car I guess that I can but I've already got a van I could put you through college But I'm with the Gems all the time |Оригинал строфа 4 = Or I could buy you all the finest courses online What if we took a trip? Do you think? Yeah I do! We could take a vacation |Оригинал строфа 5 = We could go somewhere new |Люб перевод 1 название = Любительский перевод |Люб перевод 1 строфа 1 = Солнечный день не требует платы, Летний ветерок не требует платы, И что же мне делать со всеми деньгами? Если только ты и нужен мне? |Люб перевод 1 строфа 2 = Валять дурака не требует платы, Песенку спеть не требует платы, И что же мне делать со всеми деньгами? Я бы лучше провёл время с тобой. |Люб перевод 1 строфа 3 = Ты можешь купить дом и машину Конечно, могу, но у меня уже есть фургон Я мог бы оплатить тебе колледж Но я вечно с самоцветами |Люб перевод 1 строфа 4 = Или мог бы оплатить лучшие курсы онлайн Может, съездим куда-нибудь? Думаешь? Почему нет? |Люб перевод 1 строфа 5 = Мы могли бы взять отпуск, ну и мир повидать }} Реприза Tailor-made suits, those cost something Room with a view, those cost something Dancing with you Don't cost nothing |Оригинал строфа 2 = Why'd we even come, we could've done this at home Singing a song don't cost nothing Or was it palling around, don't cost nothing Getting it wrong |Оригинал строфа 3 = Don't cost nothing I tried I'm surprised you remembered any of it What can I say, it's catchy |Оригинал строфа 4 = It's over, isn't it? It's over, isn't it? It's over, isn't it... |Люб перевод 1 название = Любительский перевод |Люб перевод 1 строфа 1 = Костюмы на заказ - нужна оплата, Номер-люкс - нужна оплата Танец с тобой Не требует оплаты |Люб перевод 1 строфа 2 = Зачем мы вообще сюда приехали? Могли бы сделать всё и дома. Песенку спеть - не требует оплаты, Или как там, валять дурака - не требует оплаты, Перепутать слова |Люб перевод 1 строфа 3 = Не требует оплаты Я пыталась Я удивлён, что ты вообще запомнила песню Ну, что сказать - она приставучая |Люб перевод 1 строфа 4 = Всё кончено, не так ли? Всё кончено, не так ли? Всё кончено, не так ли... }} Примечания en:Don't Cost Nothing es:Nada nos cuesta pt-br:Não Custa Nada Категория:Музыка Категория:Песни Категория:Summer of Steven Категория:Soundtrack: Volume 1 Категория:Песни Ребекки Шугар Категория:Песни Джеффа Лью